narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Usui Uzumaki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Images (9).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hikaru89 (talk) 04:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Profile pic Hello Jonathan-san and welcome to the wiki again. We appreciate the help and were are always open to suggestion and critics. But I want to ask you to not go changing profile pics in the articles on your own. Remember that this wiki is for the community, but if everyone starts changing the pairings profiles pics to one each person likes, it will get into fights. You also changed the profile pic and did not left any caption crediting the rightful owner of that pic. If you do not like the NaruHina's profile pic and think that the couple's profile pic should be a diferent one, you can open a blog or a topic in the forums leaving that suggestion and even suggestion which pic you think it should be there. Then if the community agrees with you we can change it. I'm sorry if it sounds annoying but we do that do maintain the wiki organized. Btw if you haven't yet, don't forget to read the Local Policies page for the wikia's rules ^^ Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) 03:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) WARNING!! Jonathan uzumaki, you violated the Naruto Couple's Wiki rules with vandalism and rudeness. This is your Warning. If you break the rules again, you will be blocked. Depending of heaviness of your violations, according with the Local Policies of this wiki, you might get blocked for a certain amount of time or permanently. Details: Leaving the following comment in an article: "(because they put that silly fan art if there are thousands that are better than this going to get the ugliest others have the best of the best and we that crap).", breaking the rule that states that bashing and rudeness towards any character, couple or user is not allowed. ADM note: 'Please respect the other's people opinion. While you might think taht the current profile pic is ugly and yours is better, others may disagree and think the other way around. You said '"the best of the best and we that crap", but you only spoke for yourself, so there's no "we". Careful when speaking for others when you don't have their permission for it. I'll say again, if you think that the profile pic is not good and shouldbe changed, offer that suggestion and let's see what the rest of the wiki community thinks about it. And be respectful. There're many ways to change and ask for things you want without insulting anyone. Hikaru89 (talk) LAST CHANCE Jonathan uzumaki. Considering the situation I'll give you one last chance, something I usually wouldn't do it. I told you two times that if you disagree with the profile pic, that you open a blog or a topic in the forum, but again you went there after my warning and changed the pic by yourself. Asking me to change the pic just because YOU thinks it's ugly won't make me change it. This wiki is for the community, not just you. I repeat, respect the others opinions, I think that picture is absolutely beautiful and no one ever complained about it. If more people agrees with you we will change it. For the third time. If you dislike the profile pic, open a blog or a forum topic and have patience. Wait for others reply. This is my last warning. If you insist on being selfish about this subject I'll block you acording with the Wikia's rules. And also remember that if you are blocked, you won't be able to create new accounts again. Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) 03:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hola amigo Jonathan uzumaki, I would appreciate if you don't leave messages insulting other users or pairings in my talk page even if your intention was to defend me. I appreciate the concern, but insults never helps. Plz don't forget to read the Local Policies page ^^ Thanks! Hikaru89 (talk) Votacion foto de perfil del articulo sobre NaruHina Hola Jonathan, vengo a contarte un poco sobre lo que esta pasando con la votacion de la nueva foto de perfil para el articulo de NH. Mira el tema es asi: Hikaru y SSK (las admins) seleccionaran 10 de las imagenes publicadas en el foro donde todos publicaron imagenes que les gustaba. Luego, esas 10 elegidas, seran puestas en una votacion donde nosotros los usuarios solo podremos elegir 3. Cuando estas 3 sean finalmente seleccionadas, habra una votacion final. Pero como vos fuiste el que propuso el cambio de imagen, tenes la oportunidad de agregar una 4ta foto a esta ultima votacion. Y de ahi todos votaremos cual sera la imagen de perfil Espero haber aclarado cualquier duda sobre el tema! De ultima dejame un mensaje en mi talk page saludos! Natsue (talk) 01:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Lo sentimos, no entendí. Sinceramente, no veo Hinata con nadie más aparte de Naruto. Creo GaaHina muy lindo también. Sorry, I had to use the translator, because my spanish is really bad. I'm not sure what you are asking? What do you mean by "other Naruhina like you"?Hikaru89 (talk) 4th Picture Hola Jonathan . Ya hemos elegido tres imágenes (números 7, 1 y 2) del “TOP 10” de NaruHina y pido que envíeme la cuarta imagen, pudiendo ser cualquier una, no exactamente del “TOP 10”. (Quien hizo esta traducción fue mi hermana, ella siente si hay errores, aún está a estudiar Español) Hikaru89 (talk) I don't like threesomes, but I like NaruHina stories with one-sided SasuHina. In other words, both Naruto and Sasuke loving Hinata, but she only loving Naruto. ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) NH pic Hello Jonathan. I really don't understand your reason. Yes, there's another picture similar to the one in the NaruHina page that have Hinata and Rin together. That picture was created by the same person (red sama). What I don't understand is what is the problem about it. Anyway, I know you don't like the NH profile picture, but please remember that this subject is closed, for we made a poll and that picture won by far. So even if you don't like it, please accept the fact that the majority of the community chosed that one. [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]]